De Lunas de Miel y bebés
by Strugberry
Summary: Natasha Romanoff y Steve Rogers están de Luna de Miel, llevan casados por algo más de un mes y Natasha no pensó sentirse tan feliz. Hasta que sintió nauseas, dormía más de lo habitual y no podía comer ciertas cosas sin vomitar, entonces entró en pánico y se dio cuenta de que no podía hacerlo. Ahora teme porque su matrimonio sólo durará un mes; o dos si los tramites se alargan.


**The Avengers** **no me pertenece, es de Marvel y el super genio que adoro y venero, Stan Lee.**

 **Esta es una clase de precuela del Fic Supermercado, que se encuentra en mi perfil. No es necesario leerlo antes, ya que como dije, esto se desarrolla mucho antes de los eventos acontecidos en dicha historia. Esto es un Two-Shot, por favor, disfruten.**

 **De Lunas de Miel y bebés**

* * *

Natasha miró la prueba en su mano, aun no aparecía nada. Se impacientó más, era la espera más larga de toda su vida. Otro minuto y nada; todo eso comenzaba a ser irritante. Soltó un gran suspiro y se dijo mentalmente que todo estaba bien. No porque ella quisiera estar bien, si no por que todo _necesitaba_ estar bien. Natasha Romanoff no podía quedar embarazada. Era una espía; corrección, era La Espía. Ella era Black Widow, la única mención de su seudónimo era peso suficiente para hacer temblar a muchos.

Las espías como ella no necesitaban tener bebés, tal vez un poco de descendencia para asegurar la estirpe o parecido, pero nunca un hijo. No un niño. Ella ya tenía suficiente con todo lo que tenía en su vida, tenía amigos, un buen trabajo y un esposo que nunca estuvo en sus planes. Casarse con el Capitán América, con Steve, no había sido planeado, pero tuvo un montón de tiempo para organizar su trabajo con la vida de matrimonio. Sabía que Steve algún día hablaría de bebés con ella, pero no esperaba tener que hacerlo ella, y mucho menos tan temprano, y por supuesto, jamás durante su Luna de Miel.

¿Qué le diría a Steve? Claro, en el remoto caso de que estuviera embarazada. Natasha no quería a ese bebé, a ese feto. No lo necesitaba para sentirse plena y feliz. Sin embargo, conocía lo suficiente a Steve como para saber que él no se lo tomaría de la misma forma. Su esposo adoraba a lo niños, y de vez en cuando había soltado comentarios sobre una pequeña Natasha con rizos pelirrojos correteando por aquí y por allá, que ella no se había tomado muy bien. Claramente, Steve estaría en desacuerdo con ella. Estarían en tal desacuerdo que su vida de casados sólo duraría un mes. Dos, si los tramites se llegaran a alargar; suerte que no tenían un perro.

Natasha apretó los dientes y la prueba en sus manos con fuerza, segura de que hasta había pasado tiempo de sobra. Levantó la prueba, cerró los ojos e inhaló y exhaló. Todo estaría bien. No tenía que de qué preocuparse. Abrió los ojos lentamente, con temor, y enfocó la prueba de embarazo en frente suyo. Mierda. El maldito resultado era positivo. ¿Cómo es que no vio eso venir? Una espía muy lista resultó ser. ¿Dónde quedó la Natasha fría y calculadora, a la qué nada se le escapaba? Seguramente la dejó junto a su ropa interior el santo primer día de casada con Steve.

—Dios, esto no puede ser cierto. A Natasha la voz le salió estrangulada, como si alguien la hubiera tomado por el cuello y dado una buena sacudida.

Entonces decidió que estaba muy cansada para todo eso —como le sucedía últimamente— y tiró la prueba con todo y caja al cesto de basura. Se recostaría un rato, consultaría las cosas con la almohada y mañana decidiría que hacer. No era propio de ella dejar las cosas para después, pero tampoco lo era embarazarse. Ya encaminada en la senda de camino al infierno, mejor haría lo que quisiera. Y lo que Natasha Embarazada Romanoff quería en ese instante, era dormir.

Cuando despertó, sobre ella estaba una manta que no recordaba haber tomado y las sandalias que tenía puestas ya no estaban. Se levantó de la cama con pesadez, Steve debió de haberla arropado cuando llegó. Lo busco con la mirada dormida por toda la habitación y no lo encontró, entonces salió a la sala y tampoco, lo mismo con la cocina. Entonces fue al baño, nada. No había señales de ningún Steve Rogers por todo el lugar, habrá ido a nadar, supuso Natasha. Se sentó en la tapa del retrete un rato, esa pequeña caminata le había costado un pequeño dolor en las piernas. Miró el piso por un rato, después vio el cesto de basura. Natasha abrió los ojos lo más que pudo al no ver la caja con la prueba de embarazo que ella misma había tirado.

Su mente estuvo por un momento en blanco, no sabía que hacer. Su corazón se aceleró y pudo haber comenzado a hiperventilar si no se hubiera dado una bofetada mental. Si se relacionaban las dos ausencias —la prueba y Steve— estaba en grandes problemas. Podría ser quizás, ¿qué Steve la haya abandonado? ¿Podría ser que su rotunda negación en cuanto al bebé haya disgustado a Steve tanto que huyó? No, eso sería estúpido. Claro que no la había abandonado, para empezar, Steve no era así, y en segundo lugar, ¿cómo podría él saber que no quería ese bebé? Sí, eso estaba mucho mejor.

Con el corazón en la mano, emprendió una nueva búsqueda, esta vez por la dichosa caja. Incluso buscó en el balcón en el que no se había parado nunca. Nuevamente, no encontró nada; todo se hacía más y más frustrante. Natasha se cansó de buscar y decidió esperar. Se sentó en un sofá de la sala y pensó en todo lo que le diría a su marido una vez lo viese. Incluso encendió la televisión, en un vano intento de aparentar tranquilidad o por lo menos, que nada de eso le afectaba tanto. 15 minutos después, en los que Natasha incluso había planeado fingir ser un Skrull, Steve Rogers apareció.

Tenía una bobalicona y enorme sonrisa, los ojos le brillaban y cargaba dos bandejas con comida, cada una llena de tantas cosas, que parecía que todos lo Avengers podían comer y repetir hasta llenarse sin problemas. Eso hizo a Natasha sentirse algo mareada, cualquier clase de alimento y ella no se llevaban bien últimamente. Steve se acercó a ella con la misma sonrisa, pero Natasha no dijo nada. Sólo agachó la cabeza en un gesto de resignación. ¿Cómo pudo pensar que Steve había huido? Fue tan tonto pensar eso.

—Veo que ya despertaste, linda. Steve dejó las bandejas en la mesita de té y se acerco de dos enormes zancadas a Natasha.

Ese gesto la tomó desprevenida, y fue alzada en volandas por el Capitán. Eso no le gustó a Natasha por una infinidad de razones, pero en ese momento lo que predominaba eran las nauseas. Cuando una mujer está... embarazada —que lo aceptara no significaba que decirlo fuera más fácil—, el olor a comida y que te levanten en volandas no es buena combinación. Nunca. Así que Natasha se ve obligada a tomar los fuertes brazos de Steve para que la bajara a tierra firme.

—Steve, bájame, por favor —dijo Natasha, pero fue ignorada —Steve. Natasha usó ese tono de voz temerario por el que era conocida, y Steve quien no la escucho la primera vez, la bajó de inmediato.

—¿Qué pasa, te sientes mal? Crees, ¿Crees que le hice algo al bebé? Preguntó con preocupación, la enorme sonrisa ya no estaba en su rostro.

—No, no lo creo, pero tengo nauseas y...

—¡Oh! Debí haberlo sabido, lo siento —Steve interrumpió a Natasha quien frunció el ceño y el Capitán lo notó —También siento todo esto, seguro que arruiné alguna sorpresa o algo así. ¡Pero estaba tan emocionado! Natasha, oficialmente soy la persona más feliz del mundo, y todo lo haz hecho tú.

Por un momento Natasha dudó sobre que decirle, la idea del bebé no la hacía muy feliz, pero hubo un esfuerzo enorme por parte de ella y del Capitán para llegar hasta ahí. Un esfuerzo tan grande, que el resultado fue un profundo e incondicional amor. Sí, porque Natasha Romanoff amaba a Steve Rogers, incluso si eso significaba ser tan iluso como un niño, lo amaba tanto que por primera vez no supo que decir; como actuar. Vivía una linda ilusion, pero aunque el amor fuese de niños, eso no significaba que debía jugar a la casita como uno.

—Escucha, Steve —a Natasha la situación se le antojaba como quitar una bandita, tenía que hacerlo rápido —Yo no... Natasha paró, incapaz de seguir con eso al ver la mirada de Steve, tendría que hacerlo sin verle a los ojos.

—¿No te sientes bien, Nat? Vamos al médico ahora mismo. Dios, definitivamente no podía ver esos ojos azules. Lo que Natasha iba a decirle le iba a destrozar.

—No quiero tener ningún bebé, Steve. Listo, había dejado caer la bomba.

—¿Qué? A qué, ¿A qué te refieres?

—Steve, escucha. No puedo ni quiero tener ningún bebé.

—¿Por qué? Preguntó Steve, confundido. No entendía a que se refería su esposa ni a que quería llegar, ¿no tener un bebé? No podía imaginar a alguien diciendo eso.

—No soy una madre, ¿correcto? No lo quiero.

—Seguro estas muy confundida. Lo entiendo. ¿Qué tal si hablamos de esto mañana?

Steve era tan comprensivo que Natasha sintió como el nudo en su estomago se hacia más grande. Pero tenía que permanecer firme. Si su vida de casados duraba uno o dos meses, que así fuera, Natasha Romanoff no desistía una vez que decidía algo. Pero amaba tanto a Steve...

—No.

—¡No es sólo tuyo, Natasha! —El silencio que se dio a continuación se notaba cargado de enojo. Por primera vez, Natasha escuchó como Steve levantaba la voz —También es mi hijo.

Natasha de descoloco un poco. Steve tenía las mejillas sonrojadas por el evidente enojo y frustración, jamás había visto al Capitán actuando así, perdiendo el control. A su lado en ese momento, se sintió pequeña, una principiante. Como si todas las armas que manejaba fueran de juguete, o todas las habilidades que poseía fueran incapaces de hacerle un sólo rasguño, se sentía tan indefensa. Pero no, tenía que sobreponerse. Por su parte Steve no sabía por qué Natasha actuaba así, una persona no podía solamente decir no a tener un bebé.

—Es mi cuerpo. Recuerdalo. Natasha le sostuvo la mirada a Steve un largo tiempo, ninguno de los dos estaba dispuesto a ceder.

—Veo que hoy no llegaremos a nada. Buenas noches.

Y apenas cinco minutos de haber llegado, Steve se fue. Natasha pensó que eso pudo haber estado peor, pero no por eso se sentía mejor, tampoco creía que las cosas se pudieran arreglar en un futuro cercano. Cuando salía de la habitación, a Steve le llegó una refrescante brisa marina. Tony había elegido un buen lugar para pasar su Luna de Miel, lastima que no le hubiera preguntado donde había un buen bar. Aunque sonara raro o poco propio de él, Steve Rogers, Capitán América, necesitaba un buen trago de algo fuerte.

Caminando por allí, pensando en lo que haría una vez viera a Natasha, fue que encontró un bar. El lugar se veía bien, con luces neón y de fondo una canción que le recordaba a su época, cuando las cosas eran tan fáciles como lo es pelear contra los nazis. No entendía a su esposa, sabía que no le gustaba la idea de tener un niño, pero Steve siempre pensó que todo cambiaría nada más se embarazara. O tal vez le tenía que dar más tiempo, no lo sabía. Entró en el bar y pidió una botella, lo que sea estaría bien, no es como si pudiera embriagarse de todos modos.

—Cuando él Señor Stark vino, dijo que le sirviera está botella. Es algo fuerte. Le dijo el mesero, Steve sólo se confundió.

—¿Cómo supo Stark...?

—Es el único bar en la Isla, Señor.

—Ah. Fue todo lo que dijo y tomó la botella que el bartender le ofrecía, tampoco se preocupo en saber cómo es que sabía quien era él, sólo quería beber.

Steve dejó el pequeño baso frente a él a un lado, tomó la botella y le dio un largo trago. No surtió el efecto que esperaba para ser una recomendación de Stark, pero quemaba más que las bebidas normales, eso debía reconocerlo. Dio trago tras trago hasta que la botella quedó vacía, fue entonces que un hombre de aspecto mayor se le acercó con una botella de tequila en mano.

—Jamás he visto a un hombre beber como tú y no caer desmayado o muerto.

—Dudo que exista otro hombre como yo. Contestó Steve no sin cierta ironía mientras el hombre se sentaba a su lado.

—Bueno, cualquier hombre ya sea de esté mundo u otro, no bebe así por cualquier motivo. ¿Qué te pasa, muchacho?

—Pasa, que estoy en mi Luna de Miel. Steve necesitaba desahogarse, contarle a alguien y la persona a su lado se veía sensata, ¿por qué no hacerlo?

—Es muy temprano para cualquier arrepentimiento. ¿No es en este momento en qué tienes sexo como loco?

—Ella está embarazada. Contestó sin muchos rodeos y tomó lo que él hombre le ofrecía sin muchos miramientos.

—¿Y tú no quieres ese bebé? Preguntó el hombre y le sirvió otro trago. Steve volvió a vaciarlo en el instante.

—Es ella quién no lo quiere. Y no sé por qué.

—Con qué es eso. Ya decía yo que no tenías el tipo de persona que no quiere un niño —dijo el hombre, Steve quería desahogarse, pero no veía a donde iba esa conversación —. ¿Y no es porque tema perder su figura o algo así?

—No lo creo, no es ese tipo de mujer.

—Ah, ya veo. Entonces supongo que es mas fácil entonces, por lo menos ya sabes que no le importa más su figura que un niño —le contestó el hombre. Steve se giró y le vio fijamente, ¿qué parte de eso era fácil? —. Dime, muchacho, ¿tu chica tuvo una infancia dificil? Porque eso puede explicar varias cosas.

—No entiendo.

—Eso es porque eres un hombre, chico. Nosotros no entendemos este tipo de cosas

—¿Y qué es lo que no entiendo? Preguntó Steve con escepticismo.

—Pues tal vez, la pobre tiene miedo de ser una mala madre. Ya sabes, ser un mal ejemplo o no saber como actuar. Es bastante normal que entre en pánico.

El hombre no dijo nada más después de eso y Steve tampoco. No paraba de darle vueltas a su nuevo descubrimiento, ¿podría Natasha sentirse así? Aunque claro, estaban hablando de Natasha, una persona que es incapaz de entender sus propios sentimientos, que le preguntaran a él. Dicho así, hasta sonaba lógico. Sabía que su esposa tuvo una niñez no muy envidiable, y siempre pensó que si pudiera cambiar algo del pasado sería eso, la desafortunada niñez de Natasha. Quizás lo que sentía por su hijo no era aversión, si no temor disfrazado de otra cosa, eso sonaba a algo que haría su esposa.

La botella se terminó, dio las gracias al bartender y a su inesperado amigo y pagó por ambas botellas, y aunque hubo salido del bar mejor de lo que entró, no fue a la habitación que compartía con su esposa. En vez de eso, Steve camino por largas horas a la orilla del mar, solamente con la arena bajo sus pies y sus pensamientos como compañía. Aun no se sentía listo para enfrentar lo que sea que le esperara una vez llegara, o que le diría a Natasha cuando la viera. ¿Le daría la razón? o en vez de eso... ¿qué? Steve aun no sabía que hacer, pero sabía que era algo tarde por lo que decidió regresar.

Cuando entró en la habitación tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible, se encontró con Natasha recostada en el sofá y abrazada a su celular y con el teléfono de la mesita de té entre sus piernas. La visión de eso hizo que el corazón de Steve diera unas cuantas volteretas y bailara la macarena al mismo tiempo, ahora que entendía un poco mejor a Natasha no podía estar muy enojado con ella. Con delicadeza quitó los teléfonos de sus piernas y manos y la cargó hasta su habitación, en el camino, Natasha se retorció un poco.

—¿Steve? Preguntó adormilada.

—Sí, soy yo.

—Bájame... —le contestó aun con los ojos dormidos mientras se movía más — estas enojado conmigo. Dios, esa mujer era insuperable.

—No. Tienes que descansar, te llevaré a dormir a una cama.

—Steve, bájame ahora —dijo Natasha ahora más lucida. Lo único que quedaba de su siesta eran los rizos desordenados que tenía a su alrededor, conociendo su carácter Steve no tuvo más remedió que hacerle caso —Ahora soy yo la enojada. Steve Rogers, ¿en qué diablos estabas pensando? ¡Es muy tarde!

—Natasha, tranquila. Ya tomé mi decisión, sobre qué pasará con nosotros y el bebé. Definitivamente, ahora Natasha no estaba para nada dormida, estaba más despierta que nunca.

—Vas... ¿Vas a dejarme? Preguntó con algo de timidez.

—No, Natasha. Te amo — Natasha pareció tranquilizarse ante eso —Pero amo a ese niño tanto como a ti. Steve se acuclilló hasta quedar a la altura del vientre de Natasha y comenzó a mirarlo con interés.

—¿Entonces? Sabes cual es mi opinion. Contestó Natasha, al parecer inmune a las caricias en su vientre.

—Te convenceré, Natasha. Porque te amo a ti y a nuestro hijo. Y quiero que seamos una familia, juntos.

Natasha nunca había visto aquella sonrisa, pero no le disgustaría verla más seguido, casi sentía como su corazón comenzaba a calentarse. Hace unos momentos estaba firmemente segura de su decisión, ahora no estaba tan convencida. Sabía que algunas veces Steve podía ser verdaderamente insistente, o más reciente, verdaderamente aterrador, así que no sabía que esperar.

Que la guerra comenzara.

* * *

 **Skrull: Alienigena verde del Universo Marvel que puede tomar la apariencia de cualquiera, muy a la Mystique.**

 **¿Qué tal? No pensaba escribir esto, pero una chica por ahí me animo para hacer esto. No, esperen. Fue ella la de la idea.**

 **Por favor, que sus elogios sean dirigidos a MESPX13 que es del bello Ecuador y tiene 17 años. Pero si lo que escribirán son comentarios sobre lo pésimo de mi redacción o algo parecido, favor de ser dirigidos a mí. Esperen el proximo capitulo, que esto aun no acaba, aunque estoy pensando sobre esto y me di cuenta de que ese sería un gran finalXD No lo sé, aun no he pensado sobre un final-final, así que tampoco esperen mucho. Pero que diablos, trataré de subir otro capitulo más.**

 **Por cierto... ¿no les ha pasado que escriben, después lo leen y no saben como rayos escribieron eso? Me pasa muy seguidoXD**

 **PD: Tengo algo por las portadas donde los personajes son animados y super lindos ¿y qué? Se ven lindas... :3**


End file.
